


i've got your back

by suhoya



Series: behind the net [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they spend too many hours in the volleyball court, and it’s in the span of ephemeral seconds of rotations and strategies, when Bokuto makes the most of it by observing Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got your back

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this in Spanish, then switched to English, then decided to leave it in Spanish. Now I’ve just translated it. Don’t like it as much as in Spanish, but hey that’s what happens with your dear mother tongue I guess. sorry if something sounds too odd or cringey, I tried to rewrite it as close as to the original but ugh it’s been really hard to choose the proper words. ㅠㅠ  
> [spanish ver. [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3695912)]  
> Anyway this is a belated entry for BokuAka day.
> 
> Inspired by [this beautiful fanart. ](https://twitter.com/SLA_kyo/status/558218762067795968)  
> (nice sight you got there, Bo.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

Bokuto Koutarou is very observant.

 

Okay, perhaps he is not at the same level of clear and accurate observing or reacting skills that belong to a setter, but that is neither his position nor main task, after all.

 

As a matter of fact, he uses his time to observe other things.

 

Other things such as the serenity and calmness that Akaashi spreads at the center of the court. His back right in front of the net, slightly bent yet determined, reminds him of the image of an audience who wait for the masterful guidance of an orchestral conductor. Although it is quite the opposite, because Bokuto is not part of that audience, but that of the musicians who follow the instructions of a couple hands hidden in plain sight.

 

Akaashi’s hands are shy and pale, and his fingers are long and slim, but when he draws the signal to his team, what they symbolize is wisdom and safety.

 

Bokuto can’t take his eyes off that figure that little by little has been able to make him stronger. He has helped him regain his self-confidence after a row of failed spikes – he has managed to reawaken him, to be brought back to life even more willingly. And if he ever feels lost, the only thing he has to do is to observe Akaashi one more time, and his hopes will bloom again.

 

It is the intimate bond they share, what makes him jump fearlessly at the moment Akaashi tosses him the ball backwards in a delicate and meaningful motion, the one he knows so well and cherishes so fondly, and to which he responds with full strength and boldness through a powerful hit that the rival team is unable to block.

 

But amongst all the things, it is when Akaashi (and the rest of the team, but his eyes can only focus on him) turns around abruptly and searches for him with a thrilled look on his face, when his mouth opens and he turns screams into smiles, and his arms unfold like wings in the air, ready to welcome him – that is what makes the captain realize that behind that back lies the true reason of his happiness.

 


End file.
